Un Día en la Batalla
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: One-Shot. Severus acude a una batalla como tantas otras,aunque ahora es un espía para Dumbledore.¿Pero quién le sigue?AVISO:Relacionado con Quinto Año, aunque se puede leer.
1. Un día en la Batalla

Bueno, esto es un one-shot que se me ha ocurrido escribir en vez de estudiar Campos. Que se le va a hacer, no pega estudiar en Navidad, verdad? Bueno, lo subo así, sin revisar ni nada, así que espero que no este demasiado mal.

Para los que lean Quinto Año, quizá adivinen quién es el otro protagonista, no? No le he puesto muy difícil.

A todos:

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

S. Lestrange

**UN DIA EN LA BATALLA.**

Severus se deslizaba sigiloso detrás de Lucius Malfoy. Aunque para cualquiera de sus compañeros su mascara de fría eficiencia permanecía igual que en las últimas misiones, lo cierto es que el joven Snape sentía una desagradable sensación de nerviosismo y culpabilidad en sus entrañas.

Apretó los dientes. No podía fallar. Ahora no. Después de la fatídica noche en que _ella_ lo abandonó había abandonado las filas de la Oscuridad para refugiarse en Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix y poder lavar sus culpas y su conciencia recién despertada.

Aunque debía reconocer que cuando había acudido a Hogwarts no había esperado que Dumbledore lo devolviera a su condición de mortifago para que le sirviera de espía.

Aunque quizá tenía razón. Sólo él podía realizar el trabajo y después de todos los crímenes que había cometido en su afán de venganza, ¿qué podía esperar?

Tuvo que regresar a la realidad cuando Malfoy, quién estaba a cargo de la misión, hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran. Habían avanzado mucho, ya se podían distinguir las luces de su objetivo.

La misión de esa noche lo había tomado por sorpresa. Lo habían avisado con menos de una hora de antelación, con lo que apenas había tenido tiempo de avisar al Director. Cuando se había aparecido en la guarida del Señor Oscuro había esperado encontrarse con una misión fácil y que tuviera poca complejidad. Pero había sido todo lo contrario. Por primera vez se preguntó como era que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado tuviera en sus manos tanta información y tan detallada. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que había un espía en el bando de la Luz. Su homólogo.

Se estremeció en la oscuridad. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sumirse en la rutina de preparación para la batalla. Se ajustó la blanca máscara y repaso las pociones que siempre llevaba encima, amen de sus dos varitas, ninguna de ellas registrada, por supuesto.

Más tranquilo, volvió a fijar la vista en el edificio, el Centro de Entrenamiento para Aurores. Un mal presentimiento se asentó en su vientre. Respiró hondamente para desecharlo. Aunque audaz, sólo era una misión más de las tantas en las que había participado. Sólo tenía que estar pendiente de no matar a nadie, promesa que había hecho esa noche.

Malfoy lo emparejó con un gesto con la "señora" Lestrange. Seguro tras su máscara, torció el gesto. Ni siquiera antes había soportado a los Lestrange, tan sádicos.

Con un leve gesto de la cabeza, se encaminó hacia su posición, en el lado sur del complejo. Con la varita en una mano y una poción en la otra, se preparó para la señal. A su lado, Bellatrix se relamía los labios con antelación. La conminó a ponerse de una vez la máscara que la señalaba como mortifago con un seco ademán de su enguantada mano. Ella sólo se rió suavemente ante su enfado.

- Cualquiera diría que no disfrutas de esto, Severus.- ronroneó en su dirección.

Simplemente la ignoró.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, y que en realidad sólo fueron unos segundos, Lucius hizo la señal. Al instante, cómo impulsada por un resorte totalmente ajeno a su voluntad, la poción que guardaba en su mano se estrelló contra el escudo protector del Centro, haciéndolo añicos y permitiendo la entrada de sus compañeros.

Sintió una sombra pasar a su lado con premura. Bellatrix se sumó a la batalla con ansia, entrando de lleno y matando a placer a los pocos estudiantes desvelados que se cruzaban en su camino.

Desde su privilegiada posición, un poco apartado del resto, pudo ver como las figuras negras de sus compañeros abatían sin contemplaciones a los pocos estudiantes y a los profesores que les hacían frente. Algunos de dichos estudiantes eran jóvenes, recién salidos de la Escuela. Los más mayores eran de su edad, unos veinte años, aunque mirando a sus ojos pudo leer una inocencia que brillaba por su ausencia en los suyos. ¿Cuándo se habían convertido en fríos asesinos? ¿Cuándo se había perdido él?

A pesar de su experiencia, esta batalla la vio como si fuera la primera en la que participaba. Un sudor frío le chorreó por el cuello, al darse cuenta de que su arte en las pociones era la que les habían franqueado la entrada.

El grito de los estudiantes que acaban de despertar de sus sueños para encontrarse en una pesadilla lo sacó de su estupor. Justo a tiempo, porque al avanzar mecánicamente hacia la brecha abierta en los muros vio que algunos de los mortífagos se volvían para buscarlo con la mirada. Les hizo un vago gesto.

Al avanzar entre los primeros cadáveres sintió nauseas. Podía distinguir perfectamente quién había matado a quién, por las maldiciones que habían recibido. Las víctimas de Lucius tenían la mirada fija de los que habían muerto por el Avada Kedvara. El señor Malfoy nunca se rebajaría a utilizar otras maldiciones que le hicieran perder tiempo y que le pudieran manchar la túnica. Los Lestrange, en cambio, preferían el Cruciatas y, si tenían tiempo, torturas más "artesanas", donde tuvieran un mano a mano con la presa. Dolohov prefería matar por la espalda y a Rosier le encantaba desangrarlas con hechizos de corte.

¿Cómo eran las suyas? ¿Qué habían sentido cuando lo habían visto acercarse? ¿Qué habían visto sus parientes cuando habían ido a identificar el cadáver? ¿Y los aurores que los habían encontrado? Intentó hacer recuento de todas las personas a las que había matado, pero comprobó con horror que no se acordaba. ¿Tan poco le había importado las vidas que había arrebatado?

Se giró con rapidez. Habría jurado que lo espiaban. Pero el pasillo por donde andaba estaba desierto. Sumido en sus cábalas, se había internado en el complejo sin darse cuenta, perdiendo de vista a sus compañeros y la batalla. Meneó la cabeza para deshacerse de los últimos retazos de sus negros pensamientos, observando el pasillo con curiosidad.

Le recordaba a los de un hospital, tan blanco y tan estrecho. ¿Serían todos así? Nunca había estado dentro del Centro Auror. Ni se había acercado. ¿Para qué? Ni le interesaba lo que ofrecía ni tenía amigos dentro. Recordó que los &"·# de los "Merodeadores" debían estar por allí. ¿O ya habrían acabado? Al pensar en ellos, sintió que una familiar furia lo invadía. Oh, _ojala _estuvieran aún por ahí.

Total, no hacia falta matarlos, no? Él sabía muchas cosas más… divertidas. Sonrió ladinamente.

Con un gruñido, se dio una palmada en la frente. No había tardado ni cinco minutos en volver a sus viejas costumbres. Ahora estaba con ellos.

Gr..

Se tenso durante unos segundos para luego relajarse. Por lo menos en apariencia. Juraría que había sentido a alguien a sus espaldas. Aguzó el oído, mientras simulaba seguir su investigación del pasillo. Nada. Se estaría volviendo paranoico.

Intento abrir las puertas. Estaban todas cerradas. Como viniera alguien no tenía donde esconderse, ni salas, ni recodos y todas las habitaciones cerradas. Intentó abrir la de su izquierda con algunos hechizos. Nada. Tendrían contraseña o algún hechizo especifico.

Ahora si que escuchaba algo. O, para ser exactos, a alguien acercándose, por la zona del pasillo de delante. Retrocedió lentamente. Joder. Ahora también escuchaba pasos a su espalda. De varios aurores. Aurores muy cabreados.

Estaba encerrado. Genial. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse de que le iba a decir a Malfoy sobre su desaparición. Ni sobre cómo cumpliría su papel de espía sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta.

Casi se echó a reír. Vaya una manera de acabar. Patético.

Se arremangó y preparó la varita. De repente, la puerta de su izquierda se abrió. Parpadeó. ¿Esa no era la que había estado intentando abrir antes?

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró y cerró con suavidad a su espalda. Pegándose a la puerta, aguzó el oído. Perfecto, no parecía que lo hubieran visto. De hecho, ya se alejaban, ante el sonido cada vez creciente de la batalla. Estaba acercándose a su posición al parecer.

Intentó girar el picaporte. Cerrado. Maldijo entredientes. Intentó tirar con más fuerza. Luego la golpeó, echando la cautela por la borda. Nada.

Maldijo en voz alta. ¿Por qué estas cosas sólo le pasaban a él?

- Tendría que haberme quedado en la cama.- murmuró.

Perfecto, había vuelto la sensación de ser observado.

Harto de la situación, se giró para encontrarse con un laboratorio. Al final de él se podía vislumbrar otra puerta en la penumbra. Se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme, pero rezando en su interior para que pudiera abrirla. Mientras pasaba entre las mesas no pudo evitar echarles un vistazo. ¿Eso de allí eran plumas de Fénix negro? Nunca las había visto con anterioridad, pero sabía que eran muy preciadas y raras. ¿Qué hacían allí? Sin pensarlo más, las cogió.

Llegó a la puerta. Asombrado de su propia suerte, comprobó que cedía con facilidad. La abrió una rendija, lo suficiente para poder atisbar al otro lado.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca. Giró la encapuchada cabeza. La sala seguía exactamente igual que hacia cinco segundos. Vacía. Pero hubiera jurado que había sentido el aliento de alguien sobre su cuello.

Se encogió de hombros. Hasta ahora la invisible presencia no le había causado ningún mal. De hecho, si no fuera porque le parecía ridículo, hubiera pensado que le protegía.

Volvió a mirar por la rendija. Genial. Había encontrado la batalla. Rezongando, no se dio cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

- A ver cómo mantengo la promesa a Dumbledore sin que se den cuenta.

Bueno, ahora si que había sentido a alguien detrás suya. Alguien que se había sobresaltado, moviendo un frasco de los que había en la mesa a su espalda. Esta vez estiró la mano, a pesar de que no veía a nadie.

Se cerró sobre el vacío.

Mirando fijamente hacia delante, sopesó la idea de seguir buscando, pero los sonidos cada vez más apagados de la batalla que se desarrollaba a su espalda, le indicó que ésta estaba a punto de finalizar.

Meneando la cabeza, traspasó la puerta y se enfrentó al caos. Y casi traspasó el techo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Se giró rápidamente con la varita en alto y un hechizo en los labios.

Era Lucius.

- Maldita sea, ¡¿Es que quieres matarme?!

- Tranquilo.- le contestó asombrado ante su evidente sobresalto. Snape se intentó controlar, sabiendo que nunca, NUNCA, le habían visto perder los nervios de esa manera.

- ¿Qué quieres?- no pudo evitar cierto tono de amenaza.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le devolvió en ese tono desdeñoso marca Malfoy.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- en ese momento recordó que era el que estaba al mando de la misión. Maldijo por nº 345 vez en lo que llevaba de noche, incluyendo las que dijo cuando lo despertaron a la una de la madrugada.- estaba investigando.

- Tu papel era en el frente de la batalla. No "investigando"- el tono duro que utilizo el rubio le dio a entender que mejor que le diera una buena excusa para su extraño comportamiento.

- Lo sé. Pero no creo que hiciera mucha falta para contener a unos cuantos niños.- intentó imprimir en su voz la máxima burla posible.

- Esos _niños_ han matado a cuatro aprendices. Esos _niños_ eran compañeros tuyos en la escuela.

Anda, al final iba a resultar que si estaban.

- Bueno…- no sabía que decir. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, buscando inconscientemente el tacto tranquilizador de una poción. En cambio, lo que notó fueron las plumas negras. Era un desperdicio, pero muerto no le iban a servir para nada.- he encontrado esto, que cómo sabrás, son muy difíciles de encontrar y son excelentes para pociones de Magia Negra.- abrió la mano. En su oscuro guante descansaban las plumas, que relucían como el ónice.

- Ah.- estaba claro que no sabía como reaccionar. Por una parte había faltado a su deber de forma descarada, algo que el Señor Oscuro se tomaba muy en serio, pero por otro lado había conseguido las plumas, muy poderosas y raras. Total, era su primera falta. Y tenían aprendices de sobra, si no habían sobrevivido es que no eran tan buenos.- Buen trabajo. Únete a la lucha y ten cuidado con las plumas.

Se quedó unos segundos viendo como se alejaba, pensativo. Esta vez se había librado, pero tendría que estar más atento la próxima vez.

- Si tan preocupado está por las plumas tendría que haberme dejado irme.- rezongó.

Severus pasó los siguientes quince minutos participando en diversos combates. Consiguió no matar a nadie, prefiriendo dejarlos inconscientes, aunque tenía la sensación de que no iba a servir para nada. Seguro que algunos de sus "queridos" amigos los remataban después.

Poco a poco se sumergió en la batalla, dejando que la adrenalina corriera libre por sus venas. Al cabo de poco tiempo se sintió excitado, como sólo una buena lucha lo conseguía. Se sentía poderoso y libre. Era algo que había intentado explicarle a Dumbledore sin éxito. Aunque ahora renegara de las acciones del Lord Oscuro, no podía evitarse sentirse como un predador. Era un predador.

Avistó la figura blanca de un auror enfrente suya. Parado en medio del campo de batalla, que había vuelto al exterior, sin prestar atención a los combates que se libraban a su alrededor, parecía esperarlo a él.

Intentó atisbar su rostro, pero el auror se tapaba con una ajustada capucha blanca, encima de la cual llevaba la de la larga capa, que lo envolvía de tal forma que era imposible adivinar sus formas.

Avanzó con tranquilidad hacia él, con pasos felinos, dejándole tiempo para que escapara. Sin embargo, la figura no se movió. Algo en su postura le indicó que lo había visto y que lo esperaba. A menos de cuatro pasos, el mortifago se detuvo.

Al principio se contuvo, pendiente de cumplir su palabra de no matar. Pero pronto, al encontrarse con un igual, se sumergió de tal forma en el combate que se olvidó de Dumbledore y Voldemort. Se olvidó de su venganza y de Ella. De sus remordimientos y su pasión. Sólo quedaban él y el auror.

Lucharon por todo el campo, totalmente sumergidos en los movimientos del otro, en sus hechizos. No sabía porqué, pero la figura se le antojaba familiar. Pero el barro, la sangre, el ruido y el olor a carne quemada no le dejaban ubicar el recuerdo.

Cuando empezaba a sentir los primeros pinchazos de cansancio en sus músculos, el auror resbaló. Con un grito ronco, se lanzó hacia delante. Hizo un gesto cómo para lanzar un hechizo, pero en el último momento le dio una patada en la mano que sostenía la varita. Como tantas otras veces, el auror, sorprendido, no pudo menos que dejar caer la varita con un gemido de dolor.

Otra vez esa sensación.

El breve segundo en que desconectó de la realidad bastó para que la blanca figura se recuperara. Pero en vez de intentar coger la varita caída, imitó sus movimientos y lo golpeó con la bota en el estómago.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba sorprendido. La mayoría de los aurores, aunque entrenaban rigurosamente para el combate mágico, no solían tener ni la más mínima idea de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sonrió ladinamente mientras recuperaba el aire. Si quería jugar, jugaría.

Se lanzó hacia el auror, girando en el último momento para lanzarle un codazo en la cara. El auror trastabilló, pero había conseguido apartarse lo suficiente para que solo le rozara. A continuación se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, donde se demostró que el auror tenía bastantes nociones de artes marciales, salpicada de algunos hechizos de Snape, que jugaba con todas sus cartas.

Viendo que el fuerte de su rival era la pelea a cierta distancia, se arrojó hacia él para tumbarlo en el suelo e impedir su movimiento, para golpearlo o hechizarlo a placer. Cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que el auror era… una mujer.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Con un directo a la mandíbula, consiguió aturdirlo lo suficiente para voltearse y cambiar las posiciones, quedando ella arriba con una rodilla a cada lado del cuerpo del semiinsconciente mortifago.

Severus no pudo pensar más que estaba acabado. ¿En que estaba pensando? Él no era tan machista como Black, claro que había mujeres auror. Levantó la mirada desafiante, para mirar a los ojos a su verdugo.

Unos ojos violetas lo miraban con aprensión. La varita recién recuperada lo apuntaba al cuello, pero sin fuerza, solamente como medida para mantenerlo inmóvil.

Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

Severus se despertó más tarde, un día después de la batalla como Rodolphus le informó en la cena, en una suave cama de sábanas negras de la mansión Ryddle. Uno de los aprendices que cuidaban de los mortífagos de rango superior heridos le informó que Lucius lo había recogido en el linde del bosque, cuando la batalla terminó. Al parecer lo habían supuesto muerto y él había podido arrastrase después a un lugar seguro. Aunque era normal que no se acordara.

Severus le dio las gracias y se volvió a tumbar, pensativo.

Sonrió.

Para los tomatazosà REVIEWS!!!!

Pd: Ya estoy a mitad de Salazar y he empezado con el capítulo 12 de Quinto Año, espero terminar Salazar estas navidades y Quinto Año antes de los exámenes, aunque no aseguro nada. También depende de la longitud del capítulo, claro está. ¿Preferís largo después de los exámenes (principio de marzo) o corto antes (mediados de enero)?

Bueno, se que esto no tiene nada que ver con este fic, pero en algún sitio tengo que ponerlo, ¿no?

Bss

Y recordad: **REVIEWS!!! **Que así escribo más y más rápido (es un claro chantaje que conste)


	2. Contestación a los reviews

Bueno, antes de todo esto no es un nuevo capítulo, porque como ya dije esta historia iba a ser un One-Shot (un solo capítulo)

Pero como he visto bastante interés en la historia y eso a pesar de que si no habías leído **Quinto Año** (si queréis leerla pinchad en mi nombre y salen todas las historias que he escrito) no creo que os sonara la pareja (Severus Snape/Samantha Blake) he pensado extraer dicha historia del otro fic y crear uno nuevo con los "recuerdos" de los personajes (su relación esta contada en flash back)

¿Qué os parece? Podría llamarla así **Recuerdos**

Espero vuestra respuesta.

S. Lestrange

Y ahora la contestación a los reviews:

**amsp14: **Bueno, Tonos no es en principio, la verdad es que el otro personaje es uno k me he inventado yo, Samantha Blake, que sale en otro fic mío, pero como lo he dejado un poco en el aire, puedes imaginar que es Tonks, o Andrómeda, porque la verdad es que Tonks tendría unos tres años o algo así.

Bueno, me ha encantado que te haya gustado mi historia. Bss

**Miss Andreina Snape: **Bueno, no se si lo habrás encontrado pero creo que a ti te gustará esta idea, porque la verdad es que lo que tengo de Severus está entretejido con la otra historia que es más del Trío de Oro y de Draco y Katrinna.

Bueno, espero tu review con lo que te parece este mini-proyecto.

**Wolfgang Snape: **Bueno, la verdad es que la historia era de un solo capítulo pero si escribo finalmente la otra historia sabrás más de esta pareja (que a mi particularmente me encanta aunque uno de los personajes sea mío.)

Me encanta que te encante, XD

**Eva- Midal: **jajajajaja. Me alegra que me des apoyo moral. La verdad que yo escribo a ratos (a veces puedo escribir un capítulo del tirón, como esta historia, y a veces no escribo en un par de semanas)

Bueno, a ver si actualizo Salazar de una vez. XD.

¿Eras tú a que leíste el capítulo XI cuando estaba mal, no? Ya lo he corregido, no se sí te habrás dado cuenta. Es que no sé porqué se había subido mal.

**Marlene: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla, porque la verdad es que no sabía si me había pasado describiéndola o si había ocurrido todo lo contrario, que la hubiera dejado muy floja.


End file.
